It's Only Words
by Sybil Marvin
Summary: What exactly the words Ichigo saw that made him mad?


**Author's Note :** I spent my day trapped in endless hours of meeting (a brain-busting work meeting) and at the end of the day, a steady headache was thudding inside my head. I was so tired so I read one fic (which is one of my favorite; **Return To Me** by **MrsMorshae**!) I was so happy after I read it and it got me inspired to write a story, just to help me relax more. So, here it is! My first attempt to write a humor fic. I'll warn you guys though, I'm not really good in writing humor. Still, I hope you guys will enjoy reading this one as much as you did my other stories! =)

And please leave a review if you like it/you have suggestions on how I could do better next time. Have a good day, everyone! XD

**Disclaimer :** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.

* * *

_Almost every single person who entered the classroom had a surprised look plastered on their faces; their eyes wide and their jaws dropping._

That was what Tatsuki thought as she watched her classmates' reactions when they saw the words written in white chalk on the large writing board in front of their classroom – not to mention that they're written in huge, bold letters.

But it was their reaction _after_ their brains registered the meaning of those words that were priceless:

Keigo cried buckets of his endless tears.

Mizuiro took out his handphone and began typing frantically – no doubt to spread those words around. After all, who wouldn't love a _hot gossip_? Especially like the one he was staring at.

Chizuru screamed bloody murder.

Chad paused in his tracks when he saw it – and Tatsuki swore his eyes went wider for a few seconds – then regained his composure and his face went back to its' normal 'blank' state.

Uryuu walked in, read the words, pushed his glasses up his nose and went straight to his desk. He appeared nonchalant about the whole thing and immediately began reading his textbook – no doubt preparing for the day's Japanese History class. _He's trying hard to act as if the words didn't affect him_, Tatsuki thought amusedly.

And everyone in the classroom had their eyes fixated on the spectacled boy at that moment; the girls' filled with curiosity, while the boys' were filled with jealousy.

Then, Ichigo entered, scowling and looking like he was ready to punch someone. _Still trying to keep 'the punk attitude', eh?_ Tatsuki asked, but only to herself.

Just like everyone else, his steps halted the minute his eyes registered those huge words on the writing board, and his scowl became noticeably deeper. Tatsuki expected him to do just what Ishida did, but to her surprise, he turned to face the class and asked in a slightly irritated voice.

"Who's supposed to erase the blackboard today?"

Tatsuki certainly didn't expect him to do _that_.

Someone answered "Me!" from the back of the class.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Ichigo asked, that ready-to-punch-someone look still masking his face. "Armageddon?"

Their poor classmate hurried forward and performed his duty. Tatsuki kept her eyes on Ichigo as the orange-haired boy took his seat.

"What are you looking at?" he snapped at her.

"I never know that you actually paid attention to our class duties," she retorted sarcastically.

Ichigo sent her a death glare.

She laughed.

Now he looked like he really wanted to kill her.

Then, the classroom door burst open.

An out-of-breath Inoue Orihime stumbled inside, her face flushed. She had been running to school, obviously, probably woke up late again.

She let out a relieved sigh, secretly congratulating herself for making it to the class before the morning bell rang.

Had she been as perceptive as Tatsuki, she would have realized that everyone was staring at her. But she was Inoue Orihime. She waved her hand enthusiastically.

"Good morning, everyone!" she shouted to her classmates.

She bounced to her desk, greeted Tatsuki and Ichigo before she sat down.

Everyone began whispering in hushed voice.

Tatsuki pondered on whether she should tell Orihime about the words that had already been erased.

Or whether she should just keep her mouth shut.

Besides, how would she break the news to her?

Would it be okay for her to say, _'Hey Orihime, someone wrote "Orihime __LOVE__ Uryuu" on the writing board'_?

:

:

:

Oh, Tatsuki herself almost _fainted _when she saw those words.

:

:

:

"Tatsuki-chan! Would you like to try my _wasabi_ sandwich?"

"Um… no?"

Orihime pouted and began eating her '_special_' sandwich. "You know, Tatsuki-chan, you have to learn to enjoy every single moment in your life!"

"What does eating _wasabi_ sandwich got to do with enjoying my life?"

"Well, you can't eat it when you're dead, can't you?"

Tatsuki gaped at her best friend. She truly loved the auburn-haired girl, but her concept of logic was rather… erm… _illogical_?

They were enjoying their lunch break as usual, chatting under the tree in the schoolyard. What was unusual that day was the number of company they had.

Chizuru refused to leave class, claiming her lost love made her lost her appetite as well. Her so-called lost love gave a worried look before she dashed outside to eat.

Ryou and Mahana were on duty at the school library.

In the end, she, Orihime, and Michiru were the only ones left.

"Um… Orihime-chan, can you help me with something?"

Orihime popped a large piece of her sandwich into her mouth. "What is it about, Michiru-chan?"

"I need help to repair my teddy bear…"

"Eh? You want me to repair it? Why don't you ask Ishida-kun? He sew better than I do."

"He was kind of… cold towards me. I don't think he would be too happy if I were to bother him again with my damaged teddy bear. But, maybe he will agree if someone close to him ask for help."

"Oh…"

"I-I mean, you are pretty close with him, aren't you, Orihime-chan?" Michiru stuttered, her face tainted red.

"I am very close with Ishida-kun!"

Tatsuki choked on her lunch.

:

:

:

Keigo swore that by the end of the day, Ichigo would end up killing someone.

He'd walked into the classroom in a pretty bad mood; that much was obvious. As hours passed, Ichigo's mood became even worse.

All through lunch, he stared at Ishida intently, his lunchbox forgotten. If looks really could kill, Keigo was pretty sure that poor Ishida wouldn't stand a chance.

"Who wrote it?"

_Uh-oh. Ichigo and Ishida are going to have _the talk_._

Mizuiro' hand were moving fast, his eyes focused on the small screen, but his ears were focusing on something else. Chad was mute as usual, calmly eating his lunch. Keigo however, began to panic.

"Who wrote what?" Ishida returned.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

"That… that _thing_ on the whiteboard! Who wrote it?"

"I can't remember what it said."

"It said… it said… you and… and… Urghh!!!"

Watching the substitute _shinigami_ scratching his head in frustration, Ishida smirked.

"Oh… I remember now. It said Inoue-san loves me."

_That_, Keigo thought, _was pretty much a death wish from Ishida_.

"What is it that you want to know?"

"Was it… true?"

Ishida appeared to be deliberating his answer.

"What if I say it is?"

"WHAT!?!"

:

:

:

"Was it true then, Orihime-chan?"

"Eh?"

Michiru cleared her throat. "It said you love Ishida-san. So, was it true?"

"EH!?!"

:

:

:

The former _3rd Espada_ jumped excitedly at the sight of her _fraccións_, her child form lost under her ridiculously large piece of clothing.

"Pesche! Dondochakka!"

"Nel-sama!" they cried simultaneously as they dashed toward their beloved espada.

"How did _ith_ go? You guys did _ith exacthly ath_ I told you to?"

"Everything went exceptionally well, don't you know," the larger _fracción_ replied proudly.

"Yes, we did exactly as you instructed, Nel-sama," Pesche added.

"Good. Then Itsygo _muth_ be very happy right now!" Nel beamed.

"But I still don't understand why you want to do such things, Nel-sama."

"Itsygo _hath_ helped me a lot. So I want to help Itsygo back."

It was true, she owed her life to Ichigo, and in return she secretly vowed to help Ichigo get things right with Orihime. She saw how those two were willing to sacrifice their lives for the sake of the other.

"Nel-sama is a very kind-hearted person, don't you know!"

"Stop crying, Dondochakka! It makes you uglier!"

"Stop fighting, guys! Tell me how _ith_ happened."

"Well, we sneaked into the school early this morning and leave a message on the writing board like you told us to."

"Nel _ith tho_ happy to hear _thith_!"

"But then we couldn't remember exactly what you wanted us to write, don't you know."

"Eh?"

"We remembered Orihime-san's. She was the one they wanted to rescue. It was the guy's name that we couldn't remember."

"We tried hard but we still couldn't, don't you know."

"So… I pictured them all in my head. The red-pineapple guy, the orange-haired _shinigami_ and the pale guy with glasses…"

"And we remembered you said that Orihime-san loves the orange-haired guy, so we decided it's his name you wanted us to write, don't you know."

"I remembered the pale guy is Ichigo, Dondochakka said the red-pineapple is called Renji, so the orange-haired guy is Uryuu!"

"So we wrote 'Orihime LOVE Uryuu' on the writing board! We even drew little hearts surrounding the words, don't you know!"

"….."

"Nel-sama?"

"….."

"Aren't you going to praise us on a job well done, Nel-sama?"

"….."

"You look pretty mad, Nel-sama, don't you know?"

BANG!! CRASH!! BOOM!!

Their screams echoed throughout _Hueco Mundo_.

:

:

:

"So it wasn't true, then?"

"O-of course it's not, Ichigo-kun! I don't know who wrote that! But whoever did it must not know that I'm dating you now!"

They had been going out for months now. Ichigo was proud to have her as his girlfriend but they were waiting for the right moment to tell everyone the truth about their relationship. Even Tatsuki was still in the dark about this fact.

"Or maybe that person did it just to annoy me." _I would kill the person who wrote that_, he swore.

His scowl softened when his eyes rested on her beautiful face. "I thought you were mad at me because you're not answering my call last night. When I saw those words this morning, I was really upset."

"It's not that I didn't want to answer your call, but… but… remember how you switched it to silent mode last night when we're at the cinema?"

"Mm-hmm…"

"I-I didn't know how to change it to normal, so… when the phone rang, I didn't hear it."

"Hime…"

She sighed, "I realy should learn more about using handphones…"

"I could teach you."

"Really?"

"But right now there's one thing I would rather do."

"What"

"This…"

And his lips landed on her soft and plump ones. Her small hands wrapped automatically around his neck as his rested comfortably around her slim waist. She sighed as she felt his tongue working naughtily inside her mouth.

:

:

:

"So it wasn't true, then?"

"No."

Keigo stared at Ishida in disbelief. The two of them were the only ones left on the rooftop after Ichigo dashed downstairs to confront Orihime. Mizuiro had followed Ichigo, probably in the hope of getting his hands on the juiciest love scandal at the moment. Chad disappeared while Keigo was gaping and Ishida was calmly munching his food.

"Then why didn't say so when Ichigo asked you?"

"I enjoyed his discomfort at that moment."

Keigo's jaw dropped lower.

"And why didn't you erase the words when you came in?"

Seconds passed in silence.

"Perhaps it was because I was okay with it."

Keigo's jaw literally hit the ground.


End file.
